psifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kinder der Neuen Zeit
Die Kinder der neuen Zeit werden auch Lichtkinder genannt. Die Kinder der neuen Zeit heißen so, weil sie beauftragt worden sind, den Wandel der Zeit zu unterstützen. Es handelt sich um Kinder, die im Wandel unserer neuen Zeit auf die Welt gekommen sind und noch zur Welt kommen werden. Es ist eine neue Menscheit. Es sind Kinder der neuen Generation, die einfach anders sind als wir erwachsenen Kinder dies bis jetzt waren/sind. Es sind Kinder, die sich nicht in eine Kategorie einordnen lassen und schon gar nicht in eine "Schublade" gesteckt werden können. Es sind Kinder mit medialen/übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten wie hellhören, hellsehen und hellempfinden und möchten diese aktiv im Leben umsetzen. Die Kinder der neuen Zeit zeigen sich besonders durch ihr Verhalten und ihre Andersartigkeit aus. Oft passen sie sich den Normen nicht an, sind sensibel, hyperaktiv, laut oder auch leise, introvertiert, können sich schlecht von äusseren Einflüssen abgrenzen, sind intelligent, haben Wutausbrüche oder sind auch einfach nur traurig oder verträumt und noch vieles mehr. Diese Kinder können nicht nach den alten Regeln erzogen werden, sondern sie benötigen viel Verständnis, Ruhe, Geduld, Wissen, Humor, Achtsamkeit, Rücksicht und vorallem gibt es für jedes Kind der neuen Zeit eine andere "Regel". Sie können nicht nach einem Grundprinzip erzogen werden. Die Kinder der neuen Zeit sind da, um unsere Gesellschaft auf die neue Zeit vorzubereiten und uns zu begleiten. Sie sind vom Göttlichen beauftragt worden auf unserer Erde einen Wandel einzuleiten, weil sich vieles bewegt und es Zeit dazu ist, Altes loszulassen und neue Wege zu beschreiten, damit es Licht auf diesem Planeten gibt. Es ist Zeit dazu, zu unserem Ursprung zurück zu kehren. Unser Ursprung ist das Licht in uns, weil wir alle Kinder des Lichts sind. Die Kinder der neuen Zeit fordern auch die Erwachsenen heraus. Sie zeigen uns auf, welche Gedankenmuster, Glaubenssätze und Ängste wir noch in uns haben. Die Kinder der neuen Zeit möchten sich nicht nach diesen Gedankenmustern oder Glaubenssätzen richten und schon gar nicht nach Regeln und Normalität. Sie möchten individuell begleitet werden und innerlich wie auch äusserlich frei sein. Somit fordern diese Kinder die erwachsenen Kinder auf, ihre Muster zu überdenken und der neuen Zeit anzupassen, weil die Muster überaltert sind. Die Kinder der neuen Zeit sind oft nur der Spiegel von uns selber. Für die Erwachsenen ist es oft noch schwer nachzuvollziehen und zu verstehen, dass diese Denkmuster bald zu Ende sind. Es gibt aber schon etliche Erwachsene, die den Wandel der Zeit erkennen und bereit sind, sich auf neuen Weg einzulassen. Früher wurden die Kinder der neuen Zeit unterteilt in Indigo-, Kristall-, Übergangs-, Regenbogen-, Delfin-, Sternen-, Diamantkinder und vieles mehr. Für manche Menschen ist diese Unterteilung noch von Wichtigkeit, weil sie noch dem Denkmuster entspricht. Die Kinder der neuen Zeit sind sehr empfindsam gegenüber äusseren Einflüssen und reagieren dadurch oft mit Hautausschlägen oder können sich z.B. von Emotionen schlecht abgrenzen. Wutausbrüche sind dann evt. die Folge davon. Auch haben diese Kinder leichten Zugang zur geistigen Welt, sehen verstorbene Personen oder wissen einfach Dinge, die eintreffen werden. Indigokinder/Saphirkindern/Saphirseelen Indigokinder ist die bekannteste Art von der Kinder der neue Zeit. Viele Indigokinder wurden/werden nicht angesehen und missverstanden.Viele von ihnen haben dunkelblaue/indigo Aura und einen sehr starken Gerechtigkeitssinn. Jedoch passen sich die Kinder nicht in der Gesellschaft an, das viele unangenehm finden. Indigokinder wollen keine unnützen Strukturen, falsche Authenzität und Einschränkung des Menschen. Es gibt Indigokinder die rebellieren und konfrontieren, andere leben es in ihrer Kreativität aus und malen und machen Musik. In Europa sollen die ersten Indigokinder bereits seit 1960 geboren. Die meisten Indigokinder sind zwischen 18-36 Jahren. Mission: System auf den Kopf stellen, indem sie Krawall machen, protestieren, Menschen aufrütteln und Unnütziges zu zerstören Merkmale: -eine im Vergleich zu Vorgenerationen oft sehr schnelle Entwicklung -starke Sensitivität und Intuition, bisweilen sogar direkte Hellsichtigkeit oder parapsychologische Fähigkeiten -gutes Gefühl bzw. Intuition dafür, wenn man sie belügt -hypersensibel auf chemische Zusätze im Essen sind schwer dazu zu bringen -Dinge zu tun, die ihnen überflüssig oder unsinnig erscheinen -insofern oft Schwierigkeiten mit absoluten Autoritäten -starkes Selbstwertgefühl, was auch ausgedrückt wird -schon früh scheint eine gewisse Lebensweisheit aus diesen Kindern zu sprechen -später starkes philosophisches und spirituelles Interesse -selbstverständlicher Umgang mit Technik und Computern -hoher Intelligenzquotient (IQ z.B. um 130, 100 ist Durchschnitt) -häufige Krankheitssyndrome: ADS (Aufmerksamkeits-Defizit-Syndrom) -Schwierigkeiten, sich zu konzentrieren bzw. die Konzentration zu halten -häufige Krankheitssyndrome: Hyperaktivität, Unruhe, Ruhelosigkeit -Frustration über festgefahrene, ritualorientierte Systeme ohne Kreativität -anti-soziales Verhalten, rebellisch, aggressiv -Wendung nach innen, wenn sie sich unverstanden fühlen -dunkelblaue/indigo Aura Kristallkinder Kristallkinder kommen von weit weit her auf die Erde und bringen viel Licht und Liebe mit. Die Aura ist in glänzendem Weiß oder sanften Pastellfarben. Kristallkinder sind sehr feinfühlig und sehr liebvoll und mögen alles was glänzt und glitzert. Sie haben ein großes Wissen, das sie gerne teilen. Sie haben auch ein großes Herz. So wissen sie immer, wohin sie gehen sollen. Sie sind nicht auf Menschen fixiert, sie sind gerne alleine oder mit Tieren oder der Natur zusammen. Sie haben eine innere Ruhe und können hohe Energie kanalisieren und auf die Erde leiten. Dazu brauchen sie jedoch Ruhe auf allen Ebenen und den Raum wirklich sich selber zu sein, ohne Erwartungen und Druck. Kristallkinder sind sehr sanfte und kraftvolle Wesen. Kristallkinder sind den Indigos dahingehend konträr da sie bereits in einer anderen Aufgabenstellung auftreten und wirken können. Auf den ersten Augenblick ruhiger, doch auch hier kommt es aufs Umfeld an. Einige Kristallkinder, reagieren so stark auf Disharmonie, dass diese ständig alle energetischen Ungleichgewichtsenergien physisch abtragen und deshalb oft krank werden. Sie reagieren auf Stress und Druck mit vielen körperlichen Mangelerscheinungen und kämpfen zwar nicht so, wie die Indigos gegen Normen, sondern absorbieren es wie eine Kristall und transformieren es! Dies kann eben zu heftigen Reaktionen im Körper führen, da die negative Energie eben nicht so wie bei Indigos aufgezeigt und rückgeworfen werden, sie setzten sich ja massiv zur Wehr, sondern aufgenommen, aus Liebe und selbst harmonisiert wird. Die Kristallkinder waren seit 1990ern geboren. Kristallkinder sind die Nachfolger der Indigokinder und sind ihnen unterschiedlich. Die meisten Kristallkinder sind im Alter von ca. 4-24 Jahren. Mission: Liebe auf die Erde streuen, den Menschen ihr Herz zeigen und ihnen helfen ein liebevolles, vertrauenvolles und harmonisches Miteinander gestalten. Merkmale: -Liebevoll -machen alles mit Liebe -strahlen viel Liebe aus -Empfindlich Sensibel -spüren Schwingungen und Energie -leicht verletzlich -Nehmen Energien und Probleme auf sich -Haben hohe Erwartungen an ihre Mitmenschen -Lieben alles was glitzert und glänzt -Starke Beziehung zur Natur und Tieren, spüren ihre Liebe -Ihre Augen sind meist gross und strahlend -Sind sehr ausgeglichen, die Ruhe in Person -Haben ein grosses Wissen -Erziehen ihre Eltern, Geschwister, Verwandte -Friedensstifter, ertragen Streit nicht, Vermittler -Klarheit über Gefühle, Situationen -haben ein innere Wahrheit, einen inneren Kompas, der sie führt und sie folgen nur dem -Sind selten wütend oder genervt, streiten nicht gerne -Bestimmen ihr Leben selber; wann sie anfangen zu sprechen, wann sie was lernen wollen und hören nur auf sich selber. -Spüren wenn Jemand lügt oder unecht ist und sträuben sich dagegen -Befolgen nur Regeln und Erziehungsmassnahmen, wenn diese für sie logisch und einleuchtend sind -fordern Authenzität -Hören Gedanken von Anderen, fühlen Gefühle von Anderen, sind empathisch -Sehen die Welt in einem grösseren Zusammenhang, haben einen offenen Horizont -Urteilen sehr selten und wenn dann enspricht es der Wahrheit -Sind Beobachter und betrachten erst alles mal von Aussen -wenn sie sich nicht wohl fühlen sprechen sie kaum und zeigen ihr wahres Innere nicht -wenn sie vertrauen, sich verstanden fühlen, respektiert und wohl fühlen, zeigen sie dir alles -Sind Tagträumer bzw. ziehen in ihre eigene Welt zurück -pastellfarbene und weiße Aura Übergangskinder Über die Übergangskinder ist noch nicht sehr viel bekannt, da viele im Hintergrund arbeiten. Viele fühlen sich ähnlich wie Indigokinder oder wie Kristallkinder, fühlen aber, dass sie irgendwie zu beiden nicht wirklich dazu gehören. Übergangskinder waren meistens schon oft auf der Erde oder ähnlichen Planeten und kennen sich aus. Mission: Viele von ihnen sind dazu da die Menschen in Gruppen zusammen zu bringen, nachdem der Indigo sie aus dem alten System rausgeworfen hat, um sie wieder einzusammeln und ihnen neue Wege zu zeigen.Einige sind auch hier um den Planeten Erde und die Menschen zu reinigen, einige sind inkarnierte Engel, Baumwesen oder Elfen, helfen den Bäumen, der Natur. Wiederum andere sind hier um die Energie ihres Heimatplanetes hierher zu bringen oder dieTechnik dazu. Die Übergangs- kinder haben oft die Aufgabe, die Menschen mit den Indigokindern oder Kristallkindern zu verbinden, oder eine Brücke zu bauen zwischen den Menschen und ihnen. Merkmale: -haben Merkmale von Indigokindern und Kristallkindern -fühlen sich ähnlich wie Indigokinder oder wie Kristallkinder, fühlen aber, dass sie irgendwie zu beiden nicht wirklich dazu gehören. Regenbogenkinder Ihre Aura sind knallfarbige Regenbogenfarben und Goldfarben und schwingen in wirbelndem Rhytmus. Alle Kinder dieser Gruppen sind feinfühlig, fühlen Gedanken, Emotionen und werden oft als „Sensibelchen“ abgestempelt. Auch alle diese Gruppen wollen eine Veränderung, haben tiefe innere Werte, die sie verteten, sei es Vertrauen, liebevolles Miteinander, Gerechtigkeitssinn, eigene Verantwortung und Authenzität. Die meisten dieser Kinder wissen nicht, wer sie sind und werden oft missverstanden. Regenbogenkinder erinnern sich meistens an ihre Heimat und haben oft Heimweh.Für Regenbogenkinder ist die Erde eher fremd und ihre eigene Schwinung ist so hoch und kraftvoll, dass es für sie eine große Herausforderung ist, nur schon auf der Erde zu sein. Nach Doreen Virtue hätten die Kinder auch kein Karma und wären "zum ersten Mal" auf Erden. Egal wo die Kinder auch gerade sind, sie bringen Harmonie zwischen Vater und Mutter oder auch in einer Person selber stellen sie das Gleichgewicht zwischen innerer Männlichkeit und innerer Weiblichkeit wieder her. Regenbogenkinder sollen hauptsächlich telepathisch kommunizieren können, unglaublich schön sein, sich von Prana ernähren (siehe Betrügereien um eine so genannte Lichtnahrung), Zeit und Dimensionen wechseln können, und keinen oder nur wenig Schlaf brauchen. Außerdem sollen sie sich sichtbar und unsichtbar machen können. '''Mission:Balance zwischen männlicher und weiblicher Energie wieder herzustellen Merkmale: -fällt es schwer mit starken Emotionen wie Wut, Angst, Neid umzugehen -sind einerseits sehr liebevoll und dann wieder total unkontrolliert, wütend -telepathisch kommunizieren können -können Zeit und Dimensionen wechseln -brauchen keinen oder nur wenig Schlaf -haben regenbogenfarbene Aura Delfinkinder Delfinkinder sind Kinder, die erst seit sehr kurzer Zeit auf die Erde kommen. Man erkennt sie an der stark ausgeprägten, nach vorne gewölbten Stirn und der Freude, die sie verbreiten. Sie erleben einen unbändigen Spaß am Sein. Ihre Aura ist blau in allen Schattierungen, türkis, kristallinweiß und eher kühl. Von den Engelgruppen stehen die Seraphine (Schöpferengel) mit ihnen in Verbindung. Sie kommunizieren mit der Mutter, die sie sich wählen, schon sehr früh. Man kann sie um sich herum fühlen, schon vor der Schwangerschaft. Mission: das Kommunikationssystem und die Formen des Miteinanders revolutionieren und übersinnliche Fähigkeiten und das schlafende Potential in den Menschen erwecken, indem sie uns erinnern Merkmale: -wollen Freude verbreiten -erleben einen unbändigen Spaß am Sein -haben eine Verbindung mit Seraphine (Schöpferengel) -senden harmonischen aber dennoch kristallklaren Impulse -fordern selbstverantwortliches und liebevolles Verhalten -zeigen die Punkte auf, in denen man noch nicht mit sich selbst in Liebe und Harmonie ist -lehren einen Selbst-Liebe und Selbst-Vertrauen -geben Energie, um Ideen zu verwirklichen und Wege auf gute Weise mit anderen Menschen und in Harmonie mit dem Universum zu gehen -ziehen die Menschen auf angenehme und wohlwollende Weise an, obwohl sie noch nicht auf der Welt sind -Hauptmerkmal ist die Kommunikation, die Bewegung, die Experimentierfreude und die Energie, die sie aus dem gegenwärtigen Sein mit all seinen Strömungen beziehen -lenken und leiten die Dinge auf freundliche, aber dennoch energische Weise -wählen die leichten Wege auf kreative Weise -meiden alte, schmerzhafte Pfade -männliche und weibliche Seite ist sehr ausgewogen -können aber auch kämpferisch und zielorientiert geradewegs das durchsetzen, was sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt haben - lieben Klänge, harmonische Töne, Musik, Bewegung und Tanz -sind weise Lehrer, die aus der Zukunft kommen -kommen als Hoffnungsträger und Boten einer neuen Zeit -blaue Aura und türkise Schattierungen Sternenkinder/Sternenstaat/Sterngeborene/Hybridseelen Die Sternenkinder kamen von entfernten Planetensystemen auf die Erde, mit sehr viel Licht. Viele Sternenkinder waren Teil der Hippibewegung und sind jetzt so im Alter zwischen ca. 36-64 Jahren. Sie waren die Menschen, die vor allem auch die alternative Medizin begründet haben. Sternenkinder sind sensitiv, haben Klarheit über ihr Sein und wollen die Welt verbessern. Die meisten Sternenkinder sterben sehr früh, da die Seele den Übergang zur Erde nicht geschafft haben.Dies hängt in den meisten Fällen damit zusammen, dass die Anpassung an die Energie und Schwingungen der Erde Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringt und was dann auch noch bis zur Pupertät zu Beschwerden führen kann. Sie haben kaum Gleichgesinnte hatten oder Verständnis von außen, so haben sie sich oft alleine und unverstanden gefühlt.Denn Sternenkindern sind einfach anders wie „normale“ Menschen und können Mühe haben, sich mit anderen anzufreunden und eine gemeinsame Ebene zu finden.Oft suchen sich Hybrid-Kinder Eltern aus, die viele karmische Verstrickungen tragen und wollen diesen auf diesem Weg helfen, diese aufzulösen. Viele dieser Sternenkinder haben dann einen Beruf oder eine Tätigkeit gewählt, wo sie den Menschen und der Natur helfen können. Die Sternenkinder sind eher sanfte Menschen und suchen sehr die Harmonie und das Leichte und Lichtvolle. Hybridseelen spüren in sich meist einen Drang, wegzugehen, zu reisen ohne ein festes Zuhause zu haben. Dies liegt meistens daran, dass sie in Ihrem Innersten spüren, dass sie nicht zur Erde gehören. Dies kann soweit gehen, dass der Mensch seinem eigenen Leben ein Ende bringen will, um wieder ganz schnell dort zu sein, wo das eigene Daheim ist. Jedoch wurden sie geboren, um eine spezielle Aufgabe auf der Erde zu erfüllen. Und auch wenn sie nachts ständig mit ihrer Seelenfamilie kommunizieren, erinnern sich nur die Wenigsten daran, woher sie wirklich stammen. Wenn sie sich an all das erinnern würden, würden die meisten nämlich nicht mehr als Mensch lebensfähig sein und dass wäre entgegen dem göttlichen Plan. Mission:Licht auf die Erde zu bringen, es zu verankern, neue Wege zu gehen und aufzuklären ''' Merkmale: -haben schon von Klein auf das Gefühl, die Erde und die Menschheit retten bzw. heilen zu wollen -Es gab während der Geburt Komplikationen bzw. schon während der Schwangerschaft -Haben als Baby bzw. Kind unter verschiedenen körperlichen bzw. seelischen Beschwerden gelitten, meist ohne eine offensichtliche Ursache -Haben als Kind unter Deinen Eltern zu leiden -Haben als Kind das Gefühl, nicht hierher zu gehören und Dich in Deinem Zuhause nicht wohl und „daheim“ zu fühlen -Waren als Kind übersinnlich veranlagt -lieben Universum und Science-Fiktion -Haben sehr oft Heimweh und Schwierigkeiten, sesshaft zu sein -Haben Schwierigkeiten, Freunde zu finden -Sind der Gedanke, eine Familie bzw. Kinder zu haben, fremd oder ungewohnt -Haben Unverträglichkeiten oder Probleme mit Essen (Magersucht, aber auch Ess-Sucht) -Ihr Leben erscheint zeitweise als langatmig und langweilig -Haben eine starke ausgeprägte Intuition -Fühlen sich zu manchen Zeiten in Deinem Leben von einer unsichtbaren Hand geführt und beschützt -Haben oft Blackouts, das heißt Momente, wo die Zeit still zu stehen scheint und Du alles um Dich herum vergisst? (Das ist ein Anzeichen für ein multidimensionales Sein.) -Gibt etwas Aussergewöhnliches an deren Aussehen -Schrecken vor großen Menschenansammlungen ab und brauchst immer wieder Zeiten des Alleinseins -Träumen davon, eine anderes Wesen zu sein als ein Mensch -Träumen vom Fliegen -Träumen von Ausserirdischen -3.Auge ist offen und verfügen über telepathische Fähigkeiten seit der Geburt Diamentenkinder Die Diamantkinder werden seit ca. 2009 geboren. Sie kommen mit einem Diamantlichtstrahl auf die Erde. Diese Kinder besitzen ein sehr großes Bewusstsein, sie erinnern sich z. B. an Ebenen des göttlichen Seins, wo sie waren, bevor sie jetzt wieder inkarniert sind. Oftmals möchten diese Kinder zurück in diese Ebenen, in die Einheit mit dem göttlichen Bewusstsein, so dass sie davon sprechen, dass sie wieder nach Hause wollen. Dabei meinen sie nicht das Zuhause ihrer Eltern, sondern die göttlichen Ebenen, aus denen heraus sie sich entschieden haben, in der jetzigen Situation auf der Erde zu inkarnieren. Bei diesen Kindern ist der Geist anders strukturiert bzw. anders aufgebaut. Er ist durchwoben mit Diamantlicht und dient dem höheren Bewusstsein; dieser Geist denkt und handelt übergeordnet, und Egostrukturen sind ihm fremd. Dieser Geist ist mit der Seele zusammen so angeordnet, dass er dem Neuen Zeitalter bzw. der Einheit und dem Paradies dient. Dieser Geist besitzt mit der Seele zusammen ein so hohes Maß an Energie, dass er fähig ist, Gedanken zu manifestieren. Das bedeutet: das, was dieser Geist denkt, wird in kürzester Zeit Wirklichkeit. '''Mission:wir wieder lernen, unseren Geist in eine neue Energieform zu bringen, um dann übergeordnet zu denken und zu handeln und unsere Gedanken dann auch Wirklichkeit werden Merkmale: -kommen mit einem Diamantlichtstrahl auf die Erde -besitzen ein sehr großes Bewusstsein -möchten zurück zu ihrer göttliche Ebene -Egostrukturen sind ihm fremd -denkt und handelt übergeordnet -schlechte Erdung -wissen das sie was Besonderes sind -besitzt mit der Seele zusammen ein so hohes Maß an Energie, dass er fähig ist, Gedanken zu manifestieren. Das bedeutet: das, was dieser Geist denkt, wird in kürzester Zeit Wirklichkeit Sonnenkinder Sie stammen aus der Ursonne, der Urquelle, von da, wo alles seinen Ursprung hat. Sie werden erst seit kurzem geboren, etwa seit dem Jahr 2008. Sie sind bereits wahrhaft spirituell. Diese Kinder sind allwissend. In jedem Moment ist ihnen die Ganzheit des Daseins gegenwärtig, und daher leben sie mit wachem Bewusstsein. Sie haben bereits das höchste Bewusstsein der spirituellen Einheit für sich erreicht, und trotz ihrer Verkörperung in menschlicher Gestalt bleibt es ihnen auch erhalten. Diese neuen Wesen bedürfen nur weniger materieller Speise, da sie sich von der ursprünglichen Vibration des Universums ernähren können. Sie haben ein waches Bewusstsein davon, wie man Nährstoffe über jene vitale Kraft aufnimmt, die im gesamten Dasein wirksam ist. Sonnenkinder sind ein Prototyp der am höchsten entwickelten Wesen, die je auf Erden weilten. Ihre Ankunft war nur dank der mächtigen Sonnenaktivierung möglich, die während der letzten Jahre stattfand, und auch dank all der Lichtarbeit verschiedenster spiritueller Gruppen. Sie erst haben es durch die Anregung von Lichtfeldern auf der Erde ermöglicht, dass dermaßen hochrangige Geistwesen in unsere Zeit hineingeboren werden können. Sie können allein durch ihre Anwesenheit den Menschen ein Lächeln zu entlocken. Die Sonnenkinder haben eine Ausstrahlung wie kaum ein anderer Mensch. Sie werden beachtet, sie werde beobachtet und sie werden geliebt. Das kann auch für manch ein Sonnenkind anstrengend und sogar belastend sein. Erst wenn sie erfahren wer sie sind oder welche Aufgaben sie haben, ändert sich einiges bei ihnen und sie können mit dem Ganzen besser umgehen. Es kommt auch darauf an, in welchem Monat die Sonnenkinder geboren sind. Die Sonnenkinder tragen eine Lichtenergie in sich, die bewirken kann, das Menschen auf einer Krankheitsebene geheilt werden, wo andere Menschen sie schon aufgegeben haben, allein durch ihre Anwesenheit und dem Strahlen in ihren Augen. Mission: die Menschen zu erleuchten, mit ihrem Strahlen zu erhellen Merkmal: -treffen als Kind immer ihre eigenen Entscheidungen -oft schwer zu überzeugen -großes Selbstvertrauen -können allein durch ihre Anwesenheit den Menschen ein Lächeln zu entlocken Mondkinder So genannte Mondkinder sind ziemlich selten. Merkmale: - Riechen Blut. - Können Gedanken hören. - Außergewöhnlich starker Willen. - Können Menschen Manipulieren. Polarkinder Über die Polarkinder ist nicht viel bekannt Zum Schluss Eine Lichtkind ist niemals besser oder schlechter als eine „normale“ menschliche Seelen. Sie ist einfach nur in ihrer Natur und Wesensform anders gestrickt. Man sollte für sich das Lichtkind-Dasein niemals als ein Mittel nutzen, um das eigen Ego damit zu profilieren. Lichtkinder sind einfach anders, nicht besser, weiter oder entwickelter als menschliche Rein-Seelen. '''Natürlich müssen nicht alle Merkmale auf Dich zutreffen und Du kannst dennoch eines der Kinder der neue Zeit sein Kategorie:Mysteri